


What do I smell like?

by endlesshitty



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Based off the prompt "I don't like your new shampoo..."
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 14





	What do I smell like?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone. I'm back and posting in a new fandom!  
> Cross-posted in my fanfic tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Slash left the bathroom with a towel around his waist while using another one to dry his curls. Y/N was on the bed, waiting for him, thin sheet wrapped around her frame.

He smiled at her and carelessly let the towel in his hand fall to the ground. He then climbed on the bed and laid on top of her making his hair fall all over her face as he tucked his head in the crook of her neck.

Her legs wrapped loosely around him as did her arms, her fingers stroking softly through his hair. He hummed happily and left a wet kiss on her skin, followed by a soft bite and then he stilled again, letting himself relax after the show.

While she stroked his hair, the smell of his shampoo invaded her nostrils. The one he usually used had ended, so he had instead used the one provided by the hotel

Y/N frowned at that. It didn’t smell like him and she didn’t like that.

“I don’t like your new shampoo…” She mumbled, running her nails lightly over his scalp.

“Why?” He asked curiously. He quite liked the strawberry smell.

“It doesn’t smell like you.” She stated simply.

Slash chuckled. “What do I smell like?” He asked.

Y/N shrugged as best as she could “I can’t really tell. I just know it’s your smell. It fresh and warm all together. And usually as smokes and alcohol to the mix. It makes me feel comfortable. It smells like home.”

Slash grinned at that. He wasn’t exactly a sappy person; roses, chocolates and candle lit dinner were never really his thing. Y/N on the other hand was quite a sap sometimes; like right now. She would tell him simple things like that and it would make him feel great; it made warmth spread in his body, love blossom in his heart like a flower, and all the crappy shit he didn’t like. Despite that, he loved that she was able to make him feel that way.

He pulled his head from its place and looked down into her eyes, the grin still on his lips.

Y/N smiled at him, confused. “What?”

“You’re such a sap sometimes…” He stated with a laugh. She blushed and began to look away, before her face was cupped by his left hand “I love you.” He smiled, pressing his lips against hers.


End file.
